Exiles Vol 1 39
They're informed by the Secret Service that Magneto's Asteroid is headed for Earth, and they only have 24 hours until impact. At the Pentagon, the Core Mind for all the Sentinels, Colonel Ross discusses their success at destroying Xavier's home base with one of his minions as they watch the viewscreen's count of current living detected mutants get smaller. They're interrupted by a Sentinel warning them of new mutant presences being detected, and they find that a handful of the mutants they thought were dead are being registered as alive again in Colorado, along with some unknown supers. Hyperion blasts his way into the base, destroying all of the Sentinels he looks at on the way. Ms. Marvel finally catches up to him, a little miffed that he left her halfway across the country. She starts getting blasted by a couple of Sentinels, which she says burns, and asks Hyperion for help. He says he's busy, (while he's killing Colonel Ross), and she gets even more pissed, since she just had relations with him back at the X-Mansion and he's refusing to help her. After he destroys the main computer core, he explains that destroying it destroys all of the Sentinels, including the ones attacking her. All of the Sentinels receive a system error and fall from the sky, including the one that was hovering over the White House. In Boulder, Colorado, the rest of Weapon X are making their way to Storm City when they find a Sentinel that had fallen, and realize it was due to Hyperion. They come into view of Storm City, and have to wait on the edge for Vanisher to bring them in, since it's surrounded by an impenetrable field of lightning. Quicksilver brings news of the Sentinels destruction to his father on Asteroid M. He's pleased by it, but has no desire to stop the destruction of the planet. Instead, he is interested in making the remaining mutants slaves when they bring them back to M. Hyperion and Ms. Marvel finally make their way to the White House, killing President Kelly and most of his secret servicemen. As they celebrate their win, Magneto arrives, and gives them an ultimatum: Join the Brotherhood or remain on Earth and die. Hyperion gives another right back: Stop the asteroid, save his planet, and remain with him, or die. (Though he only offers this to the other members of the Brotherhood. Magneto orders the Brotherhood to kill Ms. Marvel and Hyperion. Outside the Storm Field over Storm City, Spider is complaining about how long they have to wait there. This is the first time he has his mask off, and he's clearly a very young boy. Kitty and Colossus discuss their pasts, and Kitty can't seem to get over how much Piotr looks like the Piotr of her Earth, (who was recently killed). They kiss. Vanisher finally shows up, claiming that the entire group is clean, and he'll take them to see Storm. He's happy to see Gambit, but when Gambit tries to explain that they're from another reality, Vanisher doesn't care about the details. Back in D.C., Wolverine has had half of his face burnt, and hasn't been able to lay a claw on Hyperion (though they look to be charged with energy as well as very sharp). Hyperion claims that he doesn't want to kill Magneto's minions, but Wolverine insists that the road to Magneto leads through him, and Hyperion melts the flesh from his bones. The rest of the Brotherhood are clearly shaken, and refuse to attack Hyperion, thinking he's indestructible. Iceman and Rogue plead with Magneto to stop the asteroid so they can rule the planet instead of floating through space on Asteroid M. Magneto becomes infuriated, and tries to pull the iron from Hyperion's blood out through his body, only to find that since Hyperion is not from Earth, he has no iron in his blood. All the while, Mystique is shooting Hyperion in the chest and having no effect until he becomes annoyed and kills her with his flash vision. He flies Magneto at his top speed to the Asteroid, threatening to toss Magneto's pieces across the globe unless he stops the asteroid. Magneto gets halfway through saying 'No' for the last time when Hyperion blasts a hole through his head, leaving the asteroid to be dealt with by him alone. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters (Villains): * ** ** *** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * , * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Deceased X-Men (on viewscreen): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * (Mutant Extermination Reality) ** , ** , ** , High above Earth ** , , ** The Pentagon (Core Mind for the Sentinels) Items: * * Vehicles: * | ReleaseDate = 12-17-2003 | Solicit = The Weapon X squad of Exiles are in the spotlight! Blinded by power, new Exile Hyperion’s refusal to follow the team’s directive creates a struggle that leaves some unlikely members of Weapon X in precarious positions. Who will survive his wrath? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}